Questions in life
by Kujibiki
Summary: When TK goes to visit Mimi one day, he finds out he has a lot on his mind.


**Disclaimer**: I don't digimon

* * *

'I'm so bored. I have nothing to do. Tai, Ken, and Davis are playing in a soccer match in Okinawa. Izzy is building a computer with Yolei's help. Joe was busy with med school. Sora, and Kari are doing something with flowers. Cody has Kendo, and Matt has band practice. I have nothing to do. Wait I haven't asked Mimi what's she doing.' TK thought.

TK got off his bed to get his cell phone. When he got he dialed Mimi's number. 'Please answer Mimi' he thought

**Ring Ring Ring**

"Hello"

"Hi Mimi it's TK."

"Hi TK" Mimi said in her cheery tone. "What do you need?"

"Well I was wondering if you want to hang out today?" TK asked

"Are you asking me on a date TK!" TK blushed about what Mimi said. TK has always like Mimi, hell she was his first crush.

"What!" he yelled "No I just want to be with you today" 'What the hell did I just say to her.'

"I was just kidding, but since you want to "be with me" Ok then." She said happily

"I didn't mean it that way Mimi" TK said

"Sure TK"

TK sighed "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know just come to my house" she said

"Ok be there in 15 minutes, bye."

"See ya later"

'Same old Meems, well ever since she moved back she changed a bit, but shes the same caring, kind, cute person I know for years. Wait did i say cute?' TK shook out that thought and went to get ready.

He was wearing a plain green shirt with a pair of brown shorts. He walked to his closet and got his trusty hat and some shoes. "Mom I'm going to Mimi's house for a while."

"Sure, but be home by six ok." His mom said Then Tk walked out the door and headed to Mimi's house.

When TK reached Mimi's house, the door flew open to reveal Mimi. "Hey TK" she said with a smile what melted TK's heart. She was wearing a pink tank top with a white miniskirt. Her hair was flowing with the light breeze, and her brown eyes stared at TK.

"Wow Mimi you look beautiful." TK said.

'Did TK just call me beautiful! He has always been the nicest of all the boys I know.' Mimi thought. "Thanks, you look nice too."

"So Mimi, what do you want to?" he said.

"Just come in and lets just talk. I haven't talked to in years."

"But we just talked ten minutes ago." TK said sarcastically.

You know what i mean, silly." Mimi punched him lightly, and then grabbed his arm "Come on I won't bite."

When they got to her room, TK saw pink. Pink was everywhere. TK then took a seat on a chair and they talked about anything.

"So TK do you like anyone." Mimi asked knowing what the answer was.

"Um well, no I do like anyone." TK said nonchalantly.

"Well TK, I think I know who you like, she's the same age as you, she has brown hair, and she has a brother with a mop for hair. Do you know who I'm talking about?" she said knowing full well he knew who it was.

"Kari? Well I do like her but, I know any guy would die for her and, she is smart, pretty, kind and other great stuff. That's why she's my best friend." TK said in deep thought. 'Do I like Kari? I don't know."

"Well, TK do you want to go to the park for a walk. Mimi asked while getting her tennis shoes.

"Sure" He said getting out of the chair.

"Great lets go" she yelled happily and grabbing his arm. TK didn't mind because they were friends. Walking to the park they just talked about whatever was on their minds. Mimi still didn't let go of TK's arm. 'I don't know why but I feel safe in his arms.'

"Well Mimi it's getting late I need to get home, but I'll walk you to your place." He asked

"No, Its okay I can get there myself" She replied. "TK can I ask you a question" He nodded. "Well are you busy on Friday."

"No, why?" he asked.

"Well, do you want to see a movie?" She asked looking a little scared of his answer.

"Sure"

"Okay, great." she said happily "Bye."

"Mimi."

"Yeah?" she asked him.

"Can you let go of me." she looked at her arm and saw that her arm was still around his.

"I'm sorry TK." Mimi said embarrassed and let go of him.

"See ya at school tomorrow" TK saw Mimi run to her house, he walk to his. 'Wow I forgot how much fun it was to hang out with Mimi. Wait did Mimi just ask me on a date'


End file.
